


who are you, really?

by panwinkdeep



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi is the cutest ghost ever, Daehwi likes to play matchmaker, M/M, Wanna One hyung lines appeared in some scenes, platonic winkhwi, winkdeep are stupid and whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: Daehwi insisted that he is a ghost but Jihoon thinks he might be a cupid instead.





	who are you, really?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this one is for Daehwi's birthday.  
> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/wonheedongs/status/953610124035174402) prompt i saw on twitter. but i'm going to change the plot a little. enjoy!

Jihoon saw him again.

The boy was leaning over the rail outside the studio when Jihoon arrived at the photoshoot set and it was weird enough that the staffs let him entered the studio when he clearly did not working there.

“Who is that boy, Seongwoo _hyung_?” Jihoon asked his hairstylist when the older did his magic touch to Jihoon’s newly colored hair. It was a pretty pink color, his favorite.

“Huh, which one?” Seongwoo continued to brush Jihoon’s bangs upwards before curling the tips and blew them to the side.

Jihoon looked at him through the mirror. “That kid, who always wear that ugly yellow shirt with white pants. He was at the set earlier, too,”

Seongwoo shrugged as he took the hairspray and instructed Jihoon to stay still. “Well, I didn’t see anyone like you mentioned just now today. Maybe he is someone’s relative or something.”

Jihoon scrunched his nose when Seongwoo began to spray his hair. “But I didn’t see anyone came up to him. He was just there, wandering alone by himself in the middle of photoshoot. Don’t you think it’s weird since Niel _hyung_ always getting scolded by Jisung _hyung_ when he moved too much at the set but he let this boy did as he pleased?”

Seongwoo frowned. “That’s indeed weird. Jisung _hyung_ hates it so much when someone is playing when he is working. You need to talk to this boy when you see him again, Jihoonie. Or else, this boy is going to get a trouble.”

“You think so?” Jihoon chewed on his lower lips and it did not go unnoticed by Sungwoon because he was glaring at him through the mirror. The older immediately stood up while grabbing his makeup pouch and reapplying the lip tint on Jihoon’s lips.

Seongwoo chuckled at the two. “Now our superstar is ready to change his clothes and get into the set. Daniel had already picked the clothes for today’s shoot. You go change while I’m searching for Minhyun and telling him to do the last check for today’s set.”

“You better not do anything with your lips today, Park Jihoon,” Sungwoon warned for the last time before he left, following Seongwoo outside the changing room.

Jihoon bit his lips unconsciously and stopped himself before he got into another trouble with Sungwoon. Today’s photoshoot was going to be slightly different as usual because it was a couple photoshoot with Valentine day theme and he could not help but blushing when he remembered who was going to be his partner for today’s shoot. He quickly stood up and walked through the closet. Daniel had pick a variety of pastel color and he picked the front most outfit.

“Hmm, I wonder what Jinyoungie’s outfit color is,” he giggled to himself before changing into his modelling clothes.

 

—

 

Jinyoung looked dazzling with his new silver hair.

Jihoon noted that Seongwoo did not do anything much to his hair as the younger had his hair down, slightly parted to the side but nonetheless, Jinyoung looked as gorgeous as ever. Sungwoon also did not apply much to Jinyoung’s golden skin. He was thankful that the older finally chose to use the right foundation color on Jinyoung’s tanned skin because it looked amazing on him. His lips was coated with a soft pink color, three tones under Jihoon’s cherry red lips.

“Jihoon _hyung_ ,” the younger greeted him when Jihoon decided to make himself visible to his line of view. Jihoon smiled shyly at him. “Hey, Jinyoungie,”

“You look adorable as always,” Jinyoung grinned down at him and Jihoon sucked a sharp breath as the taller male leaned to give him a hug. “Why are you so cute, Jihoon _hyung_?”

Jihoon took a whiff of Jinyoung’s musky scent. It was relaxing to be engulfed inside Jinyoung’s arms. “I told you so many times that I’m not that cute, though,” he pouted when Jinyoung pulled away. “I’m a manly man.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, tell me that the next time we meet again and I’ll still call you the cutest.”

Jihoon huffed and playfully punched his arm. As usual, Jinyoung would pretend that it was hurt and making silly face.

“Hey, lovebird, get your ass ready on the set rather than flirting in the corner of the room!”

It was Jaehwan’s voice. Jihoon felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment while Jinyoung laughing at his baffled expression.

“Come on, Jihoon _hyung_ , you heard him.”

The younger had the audacity to sling an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder as he guided the older toward the set that Minhyun had prepared for them.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the unfamiliar boy standing beside Jisung who was checking his camera. He then remembered Seongwoo words but could not bring himself to walk up to the boy. Jinyoung arm felt so right on his shoulder and he did not want to detach himself from the younger.

 

—

 

Jihoon finally managed to approach the boy when he was back at the set after lunch break.

There was only a few people who had back to the set after the long break. Jisung was not there, yet, and Seongwoo was nowhere to be seen along with Minhyun. Jihoon did not even question their whereabouts anymore.

He still remembered how he spotted the two inside the deserted room far from the main building. He was lost after the short restroom break and it was the new studio. Jisung had managed to find a better studio with reasonable price and the older was beyond happy to move quickly before Winter came because he did not want to freeze himself while moving his precious babies out. Those were only his photoshoot equipment, actually, but Jisung always treated them with such gentle care.

The image was still as clear as the daylight. Faces flushed, hairs disheveled and there was a red spot on Seongwoo’s throat. He hurriedly cover it with a turtleneck sweater (it was actually Jihoon’s coordinated outfit from the latest Autumn photoshoot but luckily Minhyun left it by accident) but still, Jihoon could not erase the image as easy as Seongwoo covering his hickey.

“Um, hey,”

The boy blinked and widened his eyes. He turned his head around and pointed to himself. “Are you actually talking to me?”

Jihoon’s brows knitted together. “Well, yeah, it’s only us in here. Sorry, but who are you? I’ve seen you going here a lot of time and you didn’t seem to have any business here.”

The boy gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. “Wow, _daebak_ , _daebak_ , _daebak_! Someone can actually see me! Wow!”

Jihoon stared at the boy while he was jumping and screaming excitedly. Jihoon did not understand what had made him to be so happy over that. Everyone with normal eyes could have seen him, too.

“Oh, wait, you’re still here,” the unfamiliar boy finally stopped after a while and grinned. “I’m Daehwi, by the way. Oh my god, I’m shocked that someone is finally noticing me. Sorry, I’m just too excited.”

Jihoon eyed Daehwi weirdly. “How can someone _not_ noticing you when you always standing around the set?”

Daehwi snickered. “You might be a special case but not everyone can see me, Jihoon _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon frowned. “Wait, how old are you?”

Daehwi tilted his head to the side. “I’m born on 2001. I know you’re two years older than me, _hyung_. But, how long have it been since you have the ability to see ghost, anyway?”

“Ghost?” Jihoon raised his brow skeptically. “Daehwi, you’re talking a lot of nonsense. Why are you even here? You’re not a staff here and I know you don’t have any relative here. Listen, you better go home and study. Jisung _hyung_ hates it when someone is playing around at the studio.”

Daehwi smiled at him as if Jihoon did not shoo hin away a moment ago. “Isn’t it obvious that I’m a ghost? I mean, I can stand in front of the camera without getting caught by anyone. The only problem is the result of the picture might be a little blurred, that’s all.”

Jihoon shook his head. “Daehwi―”

“Park Jihoon, what are you doing over there? And why you haven’t changed your shirt?”

Jihoon turned to find a breathless Minhyun and he instinctively glanced at Minhyun’s palm on his shoulder. The older seemed to know what he meant because he widened his eyes in instant. He looked terrified.

“Jihoonie, you know I’m such a clean freak. Besides, I didn’t do anything weird, okay? Jisung _hyung_ made me run to the new pasta place three blocks away from here and Jaehwan was being a bitch by pretending that the car’s machine was broken.”

Jihoon sighed in relief and turned to point at Daehwi. “Minhyun _hyung_ , do you know this boy? He is saying lots of weird things.”

Minhyun followed his finger and furrowed his brows when he found no one. “Jihoonie, what are you talking about? I don’t see anyone.”

Daehwi grinned at Jihoon. “See? I told you earlier that I’m a ghost, Jihoon _hyung_.”

Jihoon looked at Minhyun in disbelief. “But, _hyung_ ―”

Minhyun shook his head. “Come on, Jisung _hyung_ is going to be back soon and he will get mad if you aren’t ready for the next shoot.”

Minhyun had dragged him to the changing room and for the rest of the photoshoot, Jihoon’s eyes always focused on Daehwi. Jisung scolded him because he looked tensed and Jinyoung casted a worried glance on him for a few time before Jisung decided to halt the shoot.

Jisung called him while he dismissing the rest of the staffs and Jinyoung. The younger had whispered short soothing words to Jihoon before he followed the staffs to leave the set. Jihoon also saw Daehwi behind Jisung and he felt dizzy all of sudden.

“Jihoonie, what happened? Are you sick or what? You don’t usually do this bad.”

Jihoon broke his eye‒contact with Daehwi as he looked into Jisung’s concerned gaze. “I’m sorry, _hyung_. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Jihoon knew Jisung was not satisfied with his halfhearted answer but the older let him go after a short pep talk. Jihoon noted that Daehwi was not there anymore when he left the set.

 

—

 

“Jihoon _hyung_ , what are you eating? It smells so good.”

Jihoon choked on his chicken drumstick as the familiar voice entered his eardrums. He turned around and saw Daehwi was leaning over to peek at his food. How Daehwi even got inside his place was something that Jihoon would like to ask to the younger.

“What are you doing here?!” Jihoon asked after chugging down a glass of water.

Daehwi blinked innocently as he sat on the dining table and crossed his legs. “I just want someone to talk to. So, when is your next schedule, Jihoon _hyung_?”

Jihoon stared at him warily. “Why do you ask? You’re not planning to follow me everywhere, right?”

Daehwi scoffed. “Jihoon _hyung_ , I’m not that free. A ghost is still a ghost, I’ve got my own duty, alright? So, when is your next schedule, hm?”

Jihoon huffed, still not accustomed that he could actually talk to a ghost. Fortunately, Daehwi looked fine, so different from the ones he saw on TV and he looked harmless.

“I need to finish the couple photoshoot with Jinyoung next Friday. Until then, I’m free from any schedule.”

Daehwi nodded. “Jinyoung _hyung_ , huh? Why are you two not going out, yet? You two look so good together, _hyung_.”

For the second time, Jihoon choked on his food but for a different reason.

“Jinyoungie and me are only work colleague and nothing more, okay? And I’m sure Jinyoung already has a girlfriend. He has this pretty girl sets as his lock screen the other day and he always plays with his phone during the break. He only treats me nicely because we’ve known each other since the start of our career. Also Jinyoung is so popular―”

Daehwi snorted. “Too much information, Jihoon _hyung_. Anyway, if you need a help from me, you can always ask me, okay? Daehwi will be in your service.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I don’t need any help. Jinyoung doesn’t even like me romantically. He only finds me cute and that’s all.”

“Why are you so negative? Don’t you see how big his pupils were when he was talking to you, _hyung_?”

“Daehwi―”

“Oh, come on, Jihoon _hyung_. Don’t be such a coward. Jinyoung _hyung_ is definitely whipped for you,” Daehwi paused then there was a mischievous glint on his eyes. “Want to test the theory?”

Jihoon sneered at the younger. “Nah, you’re being ridiculous,”

“I didn’t hear a no from you, so I took that as a yes.”

Daehwi winked at him before his body disappeared with a _whoosh!_ and Jihoon started to regret not saying no earlier to Daehwi’s plan. But he did not even know how to tell the younger to come back here and it was even harder because Daehwi did not own a cellphone.

He sighed heavily and pushed away the plate of fried chicken he ordered an hour ago. His appetite was gone and he wondered what Daehwi was doing right now.

 

—

 

“Jihoon _hyung_ , how are you?”

Jihoon looked up from the comic book in his hands. He was too engrossed in reading the newest chapter of his favorite series that he did not realize Seongwoo was already finishing with his job, curling Jihoon’s hair for today’s shoot. He also did not hear Jinyoung opening his waiting room and took the empty seat beside him.

“Um, I’m fine,” Jihoon blinked. “Do I look like I’m sick right now?”

Jinyoung shook his head with a small smile. “No, it’s about the last shoot. You didn’t look great after the break so I’m just kind of worried.”

“See, he cares for you, _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon jumped on his seat, startling Jinyoung in process and he glared at Daehwi through the mirror. The boy was standing behind him with a smug grin.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you, Jihoon _hyung_ ,”

Jinyoung was staring at Jihoon in concern. “ _Hyung_ , seriously, are you fine? I’ll tell Jisung _hyung_ to cancel today’s shoot if you’re still feeling unwell.”

Jihoon immediately tore his gaze from Daehwi and turned to Jinyoung with an awkward grin. “No, it’s okay, Jinyoungie. I guess I’m just tired and I’ll get some rest after I finish my work today.”

Jinyoung did not look convinced. But he relented and took Jihoon’s hand in his. “If you said so. Let’s get out from here before Seongwoo’s _hyung_ dirty mind accuse us of something weird.”

Jihoon would be screaming in joy if there was no Daehwi inside the room, giving him a smirk and cooed at him as if he was a successful cupid instead of a lost soul.

 

—

 

“What are you smiling so widely at, _hyung_?”

Jihoon jumped a little on his bed, his hands automatically hid his phone when the younger tried to take a peek.

“Aww, is that Jinyoung _hyung_?”

Jihoon groaned as he rolled to the side. “Can you stop appearing all of sudden?”

A week had passed since the day Jihoon talked to Daehwi and almost everyday the ghost was hanging out at his place liked he paid for half of the apartment rent. Jihoon did not mind, as long as Daehwi learnt how to not scare the hell out of him whenever he popped out in the most random time of the day.

Daehwi pouted as he sat on top of the study table across Jihoon’s bed. “But I’ve been calling you since ten seconds ago and got no response,”

That shut Jihoon in an instant. He had been busy gawking over Jinyoung’s new selca on instagram. He might be a little lucky today because when he pressed the heart button, Jinyoung immediately sent him a message.

Everything was going well. Jihoon could not stop smiling liked a fool. And that was when Daehwi decided it was the perfect time to ruin Jihoon’s night.

“What are you doing here? I’m sleepy, I want to sleep. Now shoo.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes. “Hah, fine with me. I’ll just go to Jinyoung’s _hyung_ place like the other time.”

Jihoon’s neck snapped so fast toward Daehwi’s direction. “You what?!”

Daehwi shrugged nonchalantly as he busy looking through his nails. “Well, why not? Jinyoung’s _hyung_ place is comfier than here, anyway. See you around, _hyung_.”

Jihoon shook his head in horror. “You can’t do that, brat. That’s called trespassing!”

“Jihoon _hyung_ , I’m a ghost,” Daehwi deadpanned.

“But still, you can’t do that. That’s illegal.” Jihoon insisted childishly. “You can stay the night here just like usual. I’ll play you the new Pokémon series and you can watch it while I’m sleeping, okay?”

Daehwi’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite anime. “Really?”

Jihoon nodded (slightly thankful because Seonho, his younger cousin, left the DVD when he had a sleepover last week) as he pulled himself up and walked to the living room. Daehwi followed him while clapping excitedly. Jihoon could not hear it but he was sure that Daehwi’s clap was as loud as Daehwi’s scream.

Daehwi was already seated comfortably on the couch when Jihoon pressed the play button. He eyed the younger gingerly before walking back toward his room.

“By the way, Jihoon _hyung_ , can I ask you a quick question?”

Jihoon turned to the younger with a raised brow. “What’s it?”

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

Daehwi still had his eyes glued in the TV screen and Jihoon had a difficult time to judging if Daehwi was being serious or not.

“What do you think about me? I’m not five, Daehwi.”

He entered his room after answering Daehwi’s silly question with the equal silly smile on his face, thinking how stupid Daehwi’s question was.

 

 

 

 

Two days after that night, Jihoon found himself locked inside the dark closet and the worst part, Jinyoung was there, too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're also reading my another winkdeep story, you might want to kill me lol but i have my own reason as to why i don't update that fic even though i still posting a new one from time to time. well, please wait a little bit more. a new chapter is right ahead ;)  
> as usual, find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to rant about anything!


End file.
